


拉丁 酒后乱性

by LeviSaya



Category: Latin Lovers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSaya/pseuds/LeviSaya





	拉丁 酒后乱性

事情要从几小时前说起，这本来只是一次普通的聚会，夜店包厢，朋友们，嗨爆脑壳的音乐，还有酒精。  
等到上半夜过去，同行的朋友们都三三两两的离场，最后只剩下了他们三个还在残局上挣扎。  
Nuno已经完全喝高了，一手抓着一瓶已经见了底的白兰地，一手勾着上前来劝的Damien，腻乎乎地贴着，嘴里嘟囔着“啊，Damien，你为什么是我的罗密欧呢，Damien……”之类乱七八糟的醉话。  
Damien搂着Nuno的腰让他不至于摔下去，腾出一只手来去抢他手上的空酒瓶子，“好了Nuno，你喝醉了，我们回家吧？”  
Nuno醉醺醺的贴在Damien的胸膛上，磨蹭他手感美妙的胸肌，嗓子里发出像猫咪一般的呼噜声，突兀地抓上他的裤边就沉沉的往下扯。  
“嘿！嘿，Nuno！别这样！”Damien脸上甚至都泛了红，他没有喝酒，毕竟总要有人在其他两个都喝嗨了的情况下负责把他们捡回家去。  
窝在旁边沙发里喝得半醉却还依旧在安安静静的往嘴里灌酒的Julio这才想起来抬头看了看他的男朋友们，他放下酒杯晃过来企图把撒酒疯的Nuno从他们可怜的小弟弟身上抠下来。但是请原谅他确实醉了，昏暗的包厢里看不清脚边滚着的酒瓶子踉跄个一跤完全是情有可原。  
三个人滚成一团狼狈地摔在沙发上，这会儿已经被黄色废料和酒精塞满了脑子的Nuno才不管这么多，揪着离他最近的Julio的衣领子就往上啃，捏着Julio的手往Damien饱满紧实的屁股里摸。  
Damien还没来得及爬起来就被男朋友们拽住裤子扯了回去，栽在这两个醉鬼手里几乎欲哭无泪。  
可怜可怜他吧，他还要负责把这两个混蛋拎回家呢。  
等他被Julio拉着坐在怀里，裤子被Nuno扯得散在了小腿肚子上，他在真正感到了危机抵在他的脑壳儿上。  
“Julio！”Damien提着他最后一层底裤，用英语对身后已经把手伸进他的臀缝里往里摸的Julio表达不满，“我没带润滑剂，别在这里好不好，我们回家再做？”  
Nuno扒完了他的裤子，又趴在他腿上对他的内裤下手，Damien哪里敢跟喝得烂醉的Nuno较劲，没扯两下就又被Nuno扒得光屁股坐在Julio身上。  
“真的不行……啊，Nuno！”Julio的两指手指还干涩涩的挤在Damien的肛口没来得及抽出来，Nuno直接抄起手边茶几上喝了一大半的啤酒瓶，硬生地怼进去一小个瓶口把Julio的手指给挤了出来，不等Damien反抗就直接灌了进去。  
瓶口从肛门里拔出来时发出清亮的一声“啵”，被撑开得无法立刻闭合的肛口宛如漏尿一般吐出一股澄黄的酒液，淋湿了被他坐在身下的Julio的裤子。  
Nuno眯着眼睛去舔Julio裤子上的酒，一偏头一口咬在Damien嫩白的腿根内侧，逼着他发出一声委屈至极的惊呼。  
随后是一串连着鼻音的绵长喘息逐渐急促，Nuno握着Damien的阴茎吃进去，一口气给他来了好几下深喉。Nuno太擅长这个了，他几乎一下子将阴茎吃到了底，口鼻都抵在了Damien的阴毛上，让龟头被吞进喉咙，然后支支吾吾的含着讲话。  
那块最柔软的肉包裹着过分敏感的龟头蠕动着震颤，湿热的舌头舔着茎根，拨弄从伞状体连接下来的那根筋，像他弹奏吉他时那样熟练，也更加美妙。  
Damien几乎一下子被送上了高潮，射精的欲望从脊椎窜上来在脑子里炸成一片的白光，然后被Nuno掐着根部扼了下来。  
这并没有给这次的口交打多少折扣，无精高潮除了后续的胀痛感之外和射精高潮没有两样。他向后躺下去，靠在Julio的肩膀上，大口的喘着气。  
他太过放松了，以至于Julio操进去的时候他甚至都没来得及夹紧他的小屁股，粗长的阴茎抵着他在放松状态下、浸泡了啤酒的黏滑的肛口，一下子直接操到了底。  
这太过分了。Damien疼得叫都叫不出声来，没有经过很好的润滑的后穴，即使被灌了酒液也只是表面功夫。他的胸腔颤抖着向上顶起来，脖子歪斜着梗住，几乎能看到颤抖的频率。  
“疼……”Damien好一会儿才缓过来，扛不住两个没有轻重的醉鬼在他身上瞎折腾，根本不管他承不承受的住，只顾着自己开心就爽了。“真的好痛，Julio……”  
Damien偏着头，用下巴去磨蹭Julio的头发，企图和这位起码还没醉到硬不起来的哥哥撒个娇。  
Julio抄起手边的一瓶烈酒就往他嘴里灌，稀里糊涂小半瓶都倒在了Damien的身上才怼进他嘴里。“你喝醉了就不会想这么多了。”  
Nuno这会儿是已经被酒精熏得脑子都不在脑壳儿里了，烈酒从Damien身上淌下来，他闻着味道就扑上去舔了几口，然后跟断了电似的软趴趴地瘫下来，抱着Damien的腿就睡了过去。  
Damien被这两个醉鬼的酒气熏得头都大了，晕晕乎乎几大口灌下去食道烧得火辣辣的。  
大概是醉意上了头，在一次次的撞击下，肠道里紧涩的痛感慢慢转化成快感冲击他的脑子。  
我没法开车了，Damien醉醺醺地被操得晕乎乎地想，可我还得把这两个人弄回去啊。


End file.
